My Nine Lives
by lovingmailiaf
Summary: Four-hundred years after Edward left Bella they're back in Forks and fine a coffin in their garage. A girl is inside with no memories and she looks exactly like Bella. They try and help her find her memories, what will she remember?
1. Chapter 1: Bella

_**My Nine Lives**_

_A girl with long blond hair places a girl into a coffin. She gently ran her hand down to the girl's shoulder blade. Kneeling down she brought the girl up t her chest her eyes closed. A few tears came streaming down her pale face soaking into the girl's hair. She laid the girl back down and softly closed the coffin. As she walked back away from the coffin it disappeared. While that happens a new vampire family of eight moves into a new house._

The Cullens. The name of the family moving in. It includes Edward, Tanya, Mary Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. The couples are Edward and Tanya, Mary Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle. All of them drink animal blood instead of human blood.

Carlisle was the first of them all. He's over three hundred years old and found a way to survive without drinking human blood. He's a doctor and lived his life trying to save as many people as possible.

Then Edward and his mother came into the hospital. Both carrying the Spanish influenza. Edward's mother died and told Carlisle he needed to do everything in his skill to save Edward then take care of him as his own. Right there Carlisle knew she knew about his secret. So Carlisle followed her orders and changed Edward.

Then Carlisle changed Esme, his wife. After her came Mary Alice, now called Alice. He changed her after a suicide attempt. She was put into a mental institution and wouldn't calm down. Then she broke herself out and jumped off a cliff. Carlisle and Anthony found her as they were hunting. And Carlisle changed her as she was mumbling things about wanting another chance.

After Alice came Rosalie. She was walking the streets walking to her house. It was raining and she was wearing her thick jacket and pants. Her fiancé and some of his friends came and they were drunk. He told her to show his friends what she looks like and she didn't want to. So her fiancé raped her. Then Carlisle, Edward, and Esme found her bleeding in the middle of the street. And Carlisle changed her.

Then they found Emmett and him and Rosalie started to love each other. But then Alice told them all she knows about her human past. About how Jasper and her were together but since she was human and he was a vampire they couldn't. When she found out about him being a vampire she went crazy. And when they saw him outside their door his eyes blood red Carlisle told him about the different way. About drinking animal blood and he joined.

But they're not the only ones with a story. Edward fell in love with a human girl named Bella four hundred years ago. She found out what he and his family was and didn't care what they were. They got together and after a century Anthony felt alive. But after one incident that almost killed Evangeline he left her. Telling her he didn't love her and ran away into the forest. Then they left that city, leaving her heart broken.

Then a century later he and Tanya got together. But he only went with her because he thought it would help him move on with his life. But he just can't. His love for Bella is just unbreakable. No matter what he does or what happens. He knows for sure nothing will make him forget about her.

This story can go on. How he ever got through this. But it ends here.

------------------------------------**Edward's Perspective------------------------------**

All of us finished putting everything in the cars then drove away. Back to Forks, Washington. Where my memories of Bella stay. The place where it all started… Then Ended. As we past everyone in the town they stared and one person thought, they're here. Then he ran away. I just pretended to look at the road and forgot about it.

Everything was the same just different people. The sky gray and cloudy. Everything has no color. So dark, not even one drop of sunlight. No one will ever see the real sky. And it's rare to have a sunny day. As we past the school I remembered memories of Bella but made them go away.

Absolutely nothing has changed.

We entered the forest. The trees were bigger than before. The road was faded. Everything was the same. We pulled into the driveway of the house. It was the same as we left it. But there were some spider webs.

Carlisle opened the garage and there was a coffin in there. All of us were silent for a while and heart a heart beat. We ran out of the cars and I opened the coffin. When I saw I backed up as I started hurting again. There was a girl in there. Long black hair with some red streaks and her skin was pale. She was wearing a white long dress with a cut in the middle and long sleeves skinny at the top and bigger by the elbows, there were ties at the chest and she was wearing a black dress under.

Everyone looked and all their thoughts came to Bella. That girl looks exactly like her. Everyone has blamed me for everything. But they knew why I did leave. Because of what I said they all hate me. I remember everything that happened that day.

_"__Can I talk to you?" I asked. She bit her lip and just nodded. I walked her into the forest and stopped in our meadow. I stayed silent for a while and she put her hand on my shoulder. I moved making her hand fall. I put on a fake evil smiled. "Time to know the truth." She looked scared and just looked into my eyes. It was hard to keep the smile._

_"__What is it?" she asked._

_"__Everything was fake." She squinted slightly understanding it but not wanting to._

_"__What do you mean? I…I don't understand what you're saying." She said her eyes closed for a few seconds._

_"__I mean you and I." I said turning around and leaning on a tree. Keeping my smile incase she saw. This was the hardest thing to do in my life. "My family and I were using you as an act. To entertain ourselves." I turned back around and she had tears falling fro her eyes. I wanted to just run to her and hold her, telling her everything will be okay. But this is to save her._

_"__So… you tell me this and……" She stopped herself from saying anything._

_"__We're leaving Forks. That's why I'm telling you. See what would happen. This is pretty exciting." I went closer to her and wiped away her tears. Wanting to be more gentle than I am. "An act." And I ran into the forest. To the house. Everyone was already packed and I got in my car and drove as fast as I could away from the state. I went fast so I wouldn't go back and ruin everything._

I looked at the girl then closed my eyes. What's more worse than that? I reopened them and Carlisle was putting away his equipment. He walked over to his car.

"I need to go to the hospital," he said. Then he got into the car and Esme on the other side. And we watched the car drive away. All of us just stared at the body. What if it is Bella?

"We should go hunt… Get our minds off things," Alice said.

We all walked away then went into a sprint towards the hunting area. Everything still the same and as we were going towards the meadow we all stopped in the middle. It was our short cut, but the place where it all ended. The worst memories, but some of the best.

_I lay down and Bella laid down next to me. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her head. Then I started to hum the lullaby I made for her. When she started talking I stopped._

_"__We haven't even been together for that long and… I'm already extremely in love with you," she said. "I can't even put it in words."_

_"__I can." I smiled and turned us on our backs to look up at the stars. And I started looking at her then back at the stars. "Before you, Bella my life was an endless night sky. There were stars, points of life and reason. The you shot across my sky like a meteoroid. There was brilliance, there was beauty. Look after my heart I've left it with you." I took a pause and held her close to me again. Then I closed my eyes, then reopened them a few seconds later. "What I mean is… My life was nothing before you came. I was dead before you came. Anything like that. But now I'm alive again."_

_"__I don't know what to say…" She snuggled closer to me and held my arms. "I wish I could stay forever. Be like you." I kissed her head and we stayed silent for the rest of the night._

The best. Then the worst. We all walked then ran again, Alice being the last. We got to the hunting area and cleared our minds of Bella. We hunted our favorite animals. Mine being mountain lion. More memories of the past coming back to life.

_We stood under trees, rain hitting the leaves and falling onto me. Bella protected by the rain._

_"__What's your favorite?" she asked._

_"__Mountain lion." I said._

_"__When will I see you hunt?" she asked looking at me. I looked at her for a few seconds then back in front of me._

_"__Never."_

_"__Why—"_

_"__I should take you home. Charlie might get worried." She stared at me for a few seconds trying to read me, but she couldn't and let it go._

_"__Alright," and I got up and helped her._

She'd always go towards what she needed to stay away from. If there was a human around us while we're hunting, we could get distracted and accidently feed on the human instead.

As we finished hunting we all went back towards the river and sat on the rocks in the middle. Alice sat in between Jasper's legs and he wrapped his arms around her neck. Rosalie and Emmett laid down with each other, Emmett behind. And Tanya and I sat down on a rock, Tanya on my lap.

"It's hard. We can't avoid it… And I just have to say this…" Alice started looking at the ripples in the water. "Only an immortal would survive in a coffin. Edward, this mostly goes to you…… Either that girl isn't Bella or it is her and she's immortal now. Or maybe it's her but she lucky enough to survive that, she could be paralyzed and just be in a coma right now. If that one is true then… she could lose her memory depending on how long. Or she could still have it and hate you." She started singing songs in her head to keep me from seeing them. Blocking me.

"What are you trying to block me from?" I asked.

"I have a secret… I know things that… I shouldn't. You know my gift. It's uncontrollable and I see bed things happen. People coming." Tears came in her eyes that would never actually fall. I looked at her, this is something about Bella…

"If it's something about Bella, I need to know." I stared at her, trying to control my anger.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to freak…." I just stared at her, anxious to hear. I just nodded. "Well—"Her phone rang and she answer. "Carlisle?...... What's wrong?...... Alright…. We'll be there soon." The she shut her phone her eyes widened, mouth dropped open. She closed her eyes for about three seconds then reopened them. "He said to meet him at… Bella's old house. There's important news."

Instantly we all got up and ran into our cars. Once in we drove off to the house as fast as we could through the forest. When we got there we pulled into the driveway and got out. Bella and Carlisle were waiting for us in the front door. We ran to them human speed and Carlisle was looking at the ground, his mind wandering off.

"A doctor there said a girl lives here. Someone who's related to Bella. We can get details about her life, he said it wasn't long after we left…" Carlisle explained. Then he stood up straight and rang the doorbell. After he took a step back. As girl opened the door and all of us took in another deep breath.

She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and light hair at the bottom, her bangs were across her face on the right. She looked about sixteen. All she did was stared at me. Then another girl in her teens came up behind her.

"Hey what's…" her sentence wandered off. She had dark hair that was curled, it was a little lower than her shoulders.

Then one other person appeared behind her, a girl. The girl had brown hair to her shoulders in a bob. All of them had pale skin and topaz eyes, besides the one girl who opened the door has brown eyes that are starting to change to a darker color.

"Oh…" Jocelyn said. We all just stared at each other, the one girl being more scared and lost. I tried accessing their minds but ended up with nothing… Are they like Bella? Is one of them her? The girl finally spoke.

"Uhm… I'm Yesenia S…." She didn't say her last name for some reason. "This is Kary and Jocelyn." She pointed to each on their names. And they just did a small wave. "Uh… come in." Yesenia's hand was behind her back as she went to the side to let us in.

The rest of them moved to the side. We sat on the couches and they had a little talk for only them to hear. Then they came and sat down with us.

"We can start by standing up and telling about yourself…" Yesenia said nervously. Carlisle went first since he was at the end.

"I'm Carlisle and I'm seven hundred thirty-two in vampire years but was changed at thirty-four. I'm a doctor and have no special ability. I am married to Esme." Then Esme went.

"I'm Esme and I'm four hundred ninety-one in vampire ways. I'm also a doctor and have no special ability. And I'm married to Carlisle." Faith.

"I'm Rosalie and I'm four hundred sixty-six. I'm in high school and was changed at nineteen. I have no special ability and I'm married to Emmett." Emmett.

"I'm Emmett and married to Rosalie. In vampire years I'm four hundred sixty-two. I was changed at nineteen also and have no special ability… Well super strength if it counts…" Alice.

"I'm Mary Alice, or Alice and married to Jasper. I am four hundred fifty-seven and I can see the future based on what people decide. I was changed at seventeen." Jasper.

"I'm Jasper and married to Alice. I'm five hundred twenty and can feel and sometimes change emotions. I was turned into a vampire at eighteen." Tanya.

"I'm Tanya and am dating Edward. I'm five hundred two and don't have a special ability. I was changed at seventeen." Me.

"I am Edward and dating Tanya. I'm four hundred ninety-nine and can read minds. Other than some people…. And I was changed at seventeen." Kary.

"I'm Kary. I'm four hundred three and can morph into anything or anyone I want to. I was changed at sixteen." Jocelyn.

"I'm Jocelyn and I'm not married. I'm four hundred three and can make fire and not get burned. I was changed at sixteen." Then Yesenia.

"I'm Yesenia and am not with anyone. I'm four hundred three and I have a mental shield. I was changed at sixteen…." We all were silent since Yesenia started to get angry. "You guys might know someone from my family as I heard… I was technically change, I was born this way. I'm half- human and half-vampire. My father left my mother the night she got pregnant, telling her everything was fake! That he didn't love her!" Her hands curled up into fist and her eyes were black. "My mother carried me in her stomach and almost died during my birth! But she had a werewolf help her get through it all! I almost tore her apart and broke all her bones! And……" she calmed herself down. But I knew where this could go… even though it isn't possible. "And my full name is… Yesenia Rosalie Alice Esme Eve Cullen Swan…" Then I was shocked and looked at her. Red tears falling from her eyes and her eye color changing to a gray. Then she went down to the ground her arms wrapped around her stomach and started crying.

Jocelyn and Kary bent down and tried comforting her. Then Kary stood up and looked at me angered.

"Did you hear that? She's your daughter. Bella is her mother." Then she went back down with Yesenia and helped her. The helped her up onto the couch and she laid back, her eyes closed.

She's my daughter… So much like Bella… Then reality hit me and I realized I left Bella pregnant with a half-vampire child… Yesenia looked up at me.

"I can also read minds and put thoughts into other people's minds with a touch." She stayed silent for a while. "I need to know the truth… Why did you leave my mom?" I closed my eyes and remembered her eighteenth birthday.

_"__I can't believe you let Alice do this," she complained and we walked down the stairs. I had my arm around her waist. Alice came and gave her a hug._

_"__Happy birthday!" she said. She just bit her lips fro saying anything and closed her eyes. Alice pulled back and she opened them again._

_"__Well… not really the party type… even hate my birthday but… I'll act. Or try…" Bella struggled to find words that wouldn't hurt Alice. She saw the cake and looked at a smiling Alice. "That cake could feed fifty… you guys don't even eat."_

_"__We wanted it to be special." Bella just smiled. "Here," she said handing her a box. "It's from Edward." She looked up at me and I just shook my head. She slowly started opening it and got a paper cut. The present dropped, along with a drop of her blood before she stuck her finger in her mouth._

_From the side Jordan started running over but I push Bella away and threw Jasper across the room. When I looked back at Bella she was knocked out, glass everywhere. Her arm was bleeding, and blood scattered around her._

I opened my eyes and looked at Yesenia. She looked back at me and I suddenly heard her thoughts.

_I don't know the truth and I won't stop until I do. While you're here, as I don't know how long you'll be here you should know my mom's death…_

_**Bella's Perspective**_

_Jacob brought me to the cliff and started setting everything up. I looked down and then turned my head to look at him._

_"__This is smaller?" I asked with my eyebrows raised._

_"__Yeah. Smallest I could find," he said looking at me. I looked at Yesenia playing with Claire. She looked like she was about six years old now but is really just one and a half months. Claire is three. Jacob knew it was fine to let them just watch. Anyways, it's not like we'd die… I went back into the past and remembered that night Edward left me._

"_**An act," he said and ran into the forest.**_

"_**I'm pregnant!" I tried screaming as loud as I could so he would hear. But even if he did hear he would never come back.**_

_**He didn't love me! He probably already knows I'm pregnant! He's just like regular boys… I tried running after hi though but he was no where in sight and I broke down onto the forest floor. He's gone, and never coming back. I closed my eyes as I continued to crying the whole night.**_

_I stared down at the ocean, my feet at the edge. Jacob came behind me and grabbed onto my shoulders._

_"__You might fall," he said. I turned around quickly awakened by his voice and my foot slipped. I gasped as I fell. Jacob reached down for me but missed. I closed my eyes and just remembered, this is what I wanted. What I've been waiting for. I've just attempted suicide and made it seem as an accident._

_I hit water and soon ran out of air._

_I saw Yesenia, Claire, Jacob, and Billy._

_"__Mom?" Yesenia asked. She heard my heart slowing down. "Please don't leave. I can't lose you too," she sobbed, her eye color turning gray. I closed my eyes and thought what she needed to hear, hoping she did.__If you ever see your dad… tell him… I'm sorry…__And I left the world._

_**Anthony's Perspective**_

"That's how she died?" I asked. She nodded and everyone just looked at us. "Never thought of it that way…"

"None of us did." Yesenia said standing up looking at me angered. "We could find the answer to what she meant by 'I'm sorry'. Our friend that lived four hundred years ago she wrote stories. And they ended up coming true. I have all her books. But they might not tell us. We could look at her old house." I just nodded. She needed a way to try and find why Bella really died.

We all got into our cars and followed Yesenia. It brought us up to a house that looked like ours without the balcony. We went up to the door and Kary knocked. We heard the lock turning and a girl was behind it. Her hair was a little lower than her shoulders straightened; she had dark brown eyes, and pale skin.

She smiled and hugged Kary, Yesenia, and Jocelyn. They pulled back and all of them smiled.

"How did you survive?" Yesenia asked excited.

"Well…" she said. Then wings appeared behind her and she smiled. "I did. But then I came back like this and with powers now. I expected you guys to be gone too… no offense. Besides you Yesenia." Yesenia just smiled.

"None taken," they all said at the same time.

"So who's this?" She nodded to us.

"Uhm…my dad and his girlfriend and his family," Yesenia said then walked in behind the girl. "Anthony, Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jordan, Esme, and Carlisle." She pointed to each of us.

"I'm Kalea. So, how'd you guys get here?" She asked looking back at Kary, Jocelyn, and Yesenia.

"We're looking for something. You know how you'd just write stories and they came true." She nodded.

"I'm making a story right now about your mother. I drew a picture but I don't get what it means." She walked in and went into a room where her writings and drawings were. She grabbed one of a hand and a heart. "You've touched my heart is the closest I could think of. But here I wrote,_ By one simple touch she awakened, the boy and the girl share something that made everything happen._ It's about one of my story, My Nine Lives. This is the story about your mother. I can't seem to write anymore, it's difficult now because… future caught up with reality. It's the story of what's happening now…"

I looked down at the paper and saw the last thing she wrote was when Yesenia introduced us.

"You write in other people's perspectives?" I asked. She nodded.

"But not always." Then she grabbed a book, _New Moon._ She gave it to Yesenia. "The ending, page 468." She looked at the book. Yesenia opened it to the page and read it.

"If you ever see your dad… tell him… I'm sorry. And I left the world. The place I went to it was amazing. But then seconds later I was back on La Push beach. I saw Yesenia, Claire, and Jacob sitting by my grave.

"Bella's story doesn't end here. It goes on…… But in which way?" Then she closed the book and looked up at Kalea.

"She waits for four hundred years. Waiting for the Cullens to come back. To find the truth about them. She waits at their old house in Forks Washington and her own old house. Four hundred years and her daughter has come back, along with the Cullens…"

I opened the coffin and Kalea looked. She was silent for about five minutes then closed her eyes. "No… it's not her," she said then started walking away. Then her wings came out and she flew away. I closed my eyes. Never will I win….

"Well, guess she's just another patient…" Carlisle said and started checking her. Then he stood up. "No idea how she could've lived… I need to go hunting." And him and Esme ran off.

I brushed away a piece of the girl's hair. "You're not even her… but I feel somehow connected," I whispered my eyes closed. Then I walked away my hand dragging down her face.

_Reawaken._

I heard a gasp and someone grabbed my hand. I looked back and saw the girl awake. She sat up and started couching. Then she let go of my hand and looked at me.

"Where am I?" she asked. All of us stared at her. "Who are you?" I couldn't help but stare into her eyes, chocolate brown… "I asked who are you?!" she yelled standing up.

"I'm Edward," I said looking away from her eyes. "We're the Cullens…" she looked down at my hand.

"You're so cold…." I nodded my eyes closed.

"I know." I helped her stand up and she saw my eyes.

"You look familiar…"

"Same with you," I whispered. She stared at me for a long time then shook her head letting go of me.

"You can't be him…"

"I can't be who?" Maybe Kalea was wrong.

"Someone I loved… He looked a lot like you. But he died… That's all I can remember and it's still a blur." Then we all walked inside. "I only know one other detail but you guys wouldn't believe me," she said waiting in the door. Then continued. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I stopped her and turned her around. Looking fiercely into her eyes. "We would know. We're vampires." Then I let go of her, her eyes filling with tears. I've scared her. It's just the thought of the past memories of Bella. It is all the same.

I looked down at the floor and she did the same. "I'm sorry…"

"I should be the one…" I lifted my head again and sighed. "It's just four hundred years ago I was in love with a girl named Bella. And… you look exactly like her. I'm just…" I had a second thought about what I was going to say. "My past is just coming back…" I closed my eyes. "I left her when she was pregnant. And she nearly died."

Then she just walked away and leaned on the couch. And all of a sudden she started screaming and yelling in pain. Then she fainted.

Everyone gathered around her and checked everything. Then I suddenly heard her thoughts. _Please don't hurt me! Stop! Please!_I heard another voice in her head. _You will die! Just like your parents and your brother!_And she cried out, _Please! Stop! This isn't right!_Then it all faded away.

Looked up at Alice. _What's going on?_She thought looking at me.

We got her on the couch and just waited for her to wake up. It's just a nightmare she's having. I sat down on the floor and Tanya sat across from me.

"You don't even know her… But you act like she's Bella…" she whispered and everyone left. "You have to sit on the floor next to her… Have arguments about you being a vampire…! She isn't her Anthony!"

"Tanya, nothings going to happen between us. She just looks extremely like her. I can't help myself… I'm sorry," I said and laid my head back. I closed my eyes and just waited for her to wake up.

The girl woke up and stood. Tanya and I stood up with her.

"What happened?" I asked and everyone came down again.

"It's either I saw a piece of my past or my future." She said.

"How could it be the future?"

"You guys were there," she said. "Well… Kary. And I haven't met her but I know you." She looked at Kary.

"Well… I'm Kary…" she said.

"Actually I don't know any of you guys." We all sat back on the couches and did the same thing with Yesenia, Kary, and Jocelyn. And she didn't go up because she didn't know anything about herself. Then Carlisle got up again and told her all about us vampires.

How our eyes change color, red if we drank human blood, topaz when we drink animal blood, black when we're angry or need to hunt. We're the living dead so we're very pale and our skin is ice cold. When we taste even a drop of human blood a frenzy begins and we can't stop.

Then we all just went for a walk and just talked, our little groups. Tanya with Yesenia, Kary, and Jocelyn. Then the mates and me with "Jane Doe".

"How are we going to help find your memories? We don't even know where to start," I said.

"Well we just get my whole name and we can get our answers from there," she said.

"How do we find your name?"

"Somehow… The coffin… There has to be something that tells me." We all just drifted onto our own paths and I realized we ended up in the meadow. "Wow… It's so beautiful."

"Well… this is my favorite place in the world." She looked back at me.

"You've been here before?"

"Many times, mostly four hundred years ago."

"Is there a story behind it?" she asked smiling.

"You just conclude there are stories behind it that fast?" She just smiled and nodded. "Well there was this girl. Her name was Bella and she was human but knew our secret. She wasn't afraid and we were dating. I fell deeply in love with her and…" I couldn't find the words to say. "Then I left her to protect her… but it ended with her doing suicide." I just stared at the floor.

"How much did she love you?"

"I can't tell… I don't know… So much that she'd kill herself because I left… telling her I didn't really care about her, ever." She just stared blankly past me. Then she turned back around facing the whole meadow.

"Do you still love her?"

"I'll never stop… she's everything to me… She's my whole world."

She looked down and picked up something in the middle of the meadow. Then she turned towards me and she was holding a red tulip.

"You know in the 1800's boys would give girls flowers with certain meanings. The red tulip meant never dying love. Looks like it's in the right place." She smiled trying to cheer me up. Then she gave it to me. "I'm now guessing you're just trying to get her off your mind by dating Tanya. You should give it to her if you want to keep the act…"

But I shook my head and went to the middle of the meadow her turning to see me. "It's stays here… like you said, it's the right place." I bent down on my knees and dropped the flower.

She came and placed her hand on my shoulder. Then she sat on her knees next to me.

"I can see you love her… Why are you hiding everything by dating Tanya?'"

"I don't want to hurt her… She actually really loves me and I'm trying to get over Bella. Maybe I'll find it in her somehow… somewhere." We were silent for a while then I stood up and helped her. "Let's go back to the house. I play the piano and I composed a song for Bella. You might like it."

She just smiled and we started walking.

"I named it Bella's Lullaby…" Then I slung her on my back and ran to the house. We were there in less than a minute and I let her down.

We walked in and to the piano. I sat down and she stood up. I opened the piano and looked at her for a while, my eyes going right to hers.

"Go on," she said smiling. Then I looked at the keys and started playing making her smile even bigger. She let go of the smile and sighed. Leaning back on the wall she closed her eyes and just let the piano fill her ears.

I just stared at her and smiled a bit. There's something about her that reminds me of Bella. I closed my eyes and did the same thing. My fingers practically moving themselves.

"_You're amazing…" Bella whispered sitting at my side her eyes opening. "You're perfect at everything. You made this song… It's beautiful."_

_I looked her way and stared in her eyes. "I made it for you. It's called Bella's Lullaby." I said then turned back to the keys._

"_I love it…" We were silent for another minute or so. "You don't know how much I love you… And it's not just because of this… It's everything. And I can barely breathe around you…" I just closed m eyes for a few seconds more, having her sit there waiting for my answer. As the song starts ending I open my eyes again and look at her, my hand dropping from the piano._

"_I have something to show you."_

I finished and opened my eyes. She was still leaning on the wall, her eyes just opening.

"Wow… it's beautiful…" she said looking straight ahead.

"Thank you," I said.

"It's so sweet you wrote it for Bella."

"Like I said, I'm deeply in love with her." She just smiled and then yawned.

"Even after how long I must've slept in the coffin. Well… any guest room? If I can stay here…."

"Well there's one right there on the left." She smiled and bit her lip.

"Thanks, for everything. And… I'll just sleep in the under dress by the way…" Then she walked into the room and closed the door.

Everything about her is like Bella. This is going to be very long and we're starting school tomorrow…

"Jane Doe" came out and she just seemed angry. Everyone looked at her confused then she looked at me.

"I'm sorry…" she said then ran out the door. We all just watched after her, knowing it's been a day already she's been with us and she woke up in a coffin with vampires around her. But we don't know the exact reason… And might be something from her past she figured out.

**Narrator**

She runs as fast as she can, her hair running in front of her face, tears rolling down from her eyes. Then she crashes into someone. She looks up and there's three people looking down at her. One gets out a shovel and knocks her out.

When she wakes up she's chained in a dungeon. Around her ankles there's something keeping her to the ground on her knees. Her wrist are on chains connected to the wall tightly.

She was now wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that went a little lower than my knees and made a little stretched V, at the bottom all around was a little design. Also she was wearing ribbons around her shin all the way up to her knee that had extra ribbon at the bottom and a silver heart necklace that went down to her stomach.

She blinked away the blurriness in her eyes and a guy was standing in front of her.

"You're awake," he said kneeling down for her to see.

"Where am I?" she asked. He smiled.

"Kelemvor. The place of vampires and death. The feeding is in three days. We need to keep you healthy…" he said smiling and she got scared a bit. Then he kneeled down in front of her and started feeding her.

_**Edward's Perspective**_

We all got to school and went inside. Once we got our schedules we sat at the tables outside. Everyone staring at us waiting to find the couples. Then Jasper, Emmett, and I turned towards our mates and kissed them. After we glared at everyone who was staring. Tanya lifted my arm and went under.

_Hah! So protective and clingy. She has to force him to do something! I'm so in!_

Tanya got angry and saw how the girl looked at me. But I didn't seem to care at that moment. It seems that girl from the coffin is Evangeline and Tanya is just Tanya Denali to me. Tanya just suddenly let it go and looked up at me.

There was one girl with long blonde hair hiding behind one of the school's buildings, her hand was on the wall and her eyes were looking directly at me. I stared for a while then the girl walked away, her hair coming out behind her.

_At lunch._I heard a female voice in my head.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked.

"Something feels wrong…" I said and before I could say anything else the bell rang and we walked over to our first class. Language arts. I sat down on the desk on the right corner. I walked faster than my family and they all got confused. So was I.

I feel like something off of how and why "Jane Doe" ran off. That one girl also has something to do with this and I don't know what it is. But something tells me she's in danger. The chair moving made me jump a bit, which doesn't really happen since the super hearing.

I looked up and saw the girl from before sitting down. She didn't look at me and stared at the front. Then Tanya came in and saw me and the girl. She just shook her head in her mind and sat on the desk on the other side of the room.

Then everyone else came in and class started. Lunch came by and I waited for the girl. Yesenia, Kary, and Jocelyn sat at the table next to us. Then the girl came and sat down with us. All of a sudden everyone was quite and time froze. I looked behind me and Yesenia, Kary, and Jocelyn were confused also.

"You guys come over too, we don't have much time." She said. They came over and just stood. "It's about the girl you guys found in a coffin…"

"Wait, how did you know that?" Alice asked.

"I knew her before… Well anyways, in three days that girl will die. She's at a city called Kelemvor. It's the place of death. Nothing but vampires live there, ones that feed on human besides the queen. So the king and queen's children start feeding first then the king comes and finishes her off but in a way you don't want to know and I can't explain. But you guys have to hurry," she explained.

Then she disappeared and everything went again.

"In three days," Yesenia said. "Well, you guys better leave _now_. It takes three days to get to Kelemvor even with your guy's full speed. I read on of Kalea's stories and it mentioned Kelemvor. In the exact middle of Fork's forest is a portal it takes you guys to a different dimension from there you go straight and you'll get there…"

"Alright… you three aren't coming?" I asked.

"We have other things to do. Anyways you're the one who is practically in love with this girl." I was about to say something but let it go and we all walked out going into a sprint when we hit the forest.

_**Yesenia's Perspective**_

We all sat at the table and stared at the table next to us on the left.

"I still don't get how we all ended up getting turned into vampires…" Kary said her left arm stretched out, her other hand under her chin.

"Well… there's been strange things going on those days," I said.

"Even how we all ended up back here at the exact same time, the exact same grade," Jocelyn said.

"Well, there are many ways…" Kary said.

"We don't know how all those people and Kary and I survived. That's what we're really focused on," Jocelyn said.

"Well… you all still have the bite mark. It obviously wasn't me. With my powers, I can try and see what happened and who did it. Could be different people too. No way to really find the main person. There is no way they will let me observe them.

"One way to know. But first…" my sentence trailed off. They slid next to me, their bite mark faced towards me. I looked at Jocelyn's first and studied it, then I saw the past.

_She screamed pushing up on the school wall. A vampire shadowed over her, blood dripping down his mouth. His eyes were blood shot red, full of desire. He had dark spiky hair, topaz eyes, and his skin was pale white. It seems he was changed recently in his teens. He grabbed her shoulders bringing her up, her continuing to scream._

_He bit her and she screamed out in pain. I came up behind him and grabbed his neck. He turned around and kicked me to the wall. I got back up, and he was walking towards me he stared into my eyes and I forgot ever seeing him._

_I was confused by what had just happened and I ran over to Jocelyn. I picked her up, as she screamed from the fire burning inside her. I jumped onto the roof and laid her down._

_"__You'll be fine," I whispered._

I then looked at Kary's and went as deep as I could.

_She ran as fast as she could. But before she knew it a vampire was in front of her. She tried running the other way but he grabbed her neck. He had the normal vampire things and dark hair. His hand ran down her neck and he turned it. Then he smelled her and bit. Her screaming copying everyone else's around the school._

_I tore him away from her neck and stared at his face. Recognizing who it was. I then ended up forgetting everything and brought Kary up to the roof where Jocelyn was._

I came back speechless. Who almost killed Kary…. Never expected it to be him…

"What'd you see? And why do you decide to look into the past now?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well… I couldn't because before I only had mind things but here in Forks, I have other powers I don't know all about." They just waited for my answer.

"What'd you see?!" they practically yelled, getting impatient.

"We should've went with them to Kelemvor. They attacked us all and made us forget."

"We can catch up to them… With Kary," Jocelyn said.

"What are you going to make me shape shift into?" Kary asked eying Jocelyn.

"Anything that goes fast and will get us there quickly."

Kary stated saying something and I suddenly saw the future.

_**Edward's Perspective**_

We got to around the middle and there was a big circle. We all went in the middle and a sign came under us. On the big circle with four different writings none of us could read. Then we were in another place.

Just how we'd imagine it by death…It was dark and there were some cracks in the ground. There was a castle far away somewhere from what Yesenia had told us. Then we started again after looking around for a while. We kept going until we saw Kelemvor.

It's been three days now and Kelemvor was in sight. We kept running and were ran over by people. We looked over and saw Yesenia, Jocelyn, and Kary. All of us got up and brushed ourselves off. Before I could say anything Yesenia did.

"No time," she said and we ran to Kelemvor. There was a gate in the back and the walls and people were blocking our view of seeing the girl.

"I got it," Kary said and morphed into a pink fairy. Then she flew away.

_**Kary's Perspective**_

I got to where everyone was and she was screaming as the vampire were drinking her blood everywhere around her body. She was chained to the wall, and she was wearing nothing so all the vampires had somewhere to drink.

"NO!" I yelled. She fell to the ground everyone moving away. There were only just a few for this huge place. About 6 or eight. They all left and I went and checked her. Any bit of life was gone.

More vampires came over and I morphed back. They took her and brought her away. I just closed my eyes. Our only clue… and answer. Then I flew back and morphed back to normal.

"Where is she?" Edward asked.

"Gone… Dead," I said.

"And we spent three days coming here for that…" Alice said.

"And it went that fast… We never even had a chance, even for vampires." I said upset. Four hundred years and we have no idea about anything. Yes we found our killers but no we have no answers.

"C'mon, let's take the fast way out," Yesenia said. She held onto Jocelyn and I and looked at everyone else. "Hold onto me." They all touched her and before we knew it we were back at the house.

"You couldn't have done that before?" Edward said. "And how'd you get those powers." Yesenia just looked at him angry as she always is to him.

"Shouldn't the dad know." Then she walked away somewhere, her eyes red.

"It can't be me," he whispered softly.

We sat down and Yesenia came back a few hours later. Edward looked at Yesenia then got up and asked her to talk. They left and Jocelyn looked at me.

"Angry or make up?" she asked.

"I say she gets angry then something new happens."

"She gets angry and runs away." Then we heard yelling upstairs.

"It will never be like that! Nothing will ever even come close to that! She's gone and it's all your fault!" Yesenia yelled and then the door opened. She came down and I opened the door.

And "Jane Doe" was behind the door, her dress soaked of blood. But I saw her die… She had no pulse and her heartbeat was gone.

"I'm as surprised as you are," she said. Then I heard Yesenia run away. I turned back to her and opened the door for her to come in. "Please don't ask anything because I have no answers." And everyone in the house came and helped her.

**'**_**Jane Doe's' Perspective**_

It's been a month now since I just woke up from the dead. None of us can find an answer and it seems fine for me. It says I'm immortal and I've been afraid. I got bits of my memory but the people in it, they're all blurs. But I remember my mom and dad.

Then I saw a picture of the coffin again. And a necklace. I went into the garage and opened the coffin in the corner. A golden heart locket was laying there. I picked it up and words came into my head with a girl's voice.

_It opens when you're ready._

I put it on and went back inside then everyone came down. We got into the cars and drove off to school. Everything here has felt familiar everywhere we've gone.

We got to school and Tanya was still trying to get the girls off of Edward. I just stood there waiting. I turned my head and saw a girl with long blonde hair walking. She looked up at me and smiled. Then she continued walking.

I turned that way. Something just told me to follow. Then I started walking. A cold hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and Edward was there.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"There's just…. Never mind," I said and he let me go. Then the bell rang and I went to my first class. I sat down in my seat and the girl came and sat next to me. She smiled again.

"At lunch, come outside. It's about the necklace." I grabbed my necklace. How'd she even know about it? I tried asking but she didn't answer.

So I just looked straight forward as class started and just waited. When lunch came around I practically ignored the Cullens and went outside. I saw the girl and went over to her.

"C'mon." And she started walking and I followed. We stopped in Edward's meadow and she turned around. "The one speaking to you is yourself. She wants to come out… Because you aren't who you are. You're not this girl. You got trapped in this body ten years ago. You've been in that coffin for that long. And the real girl is here for a different reason. That's why you ended up here with the Cullens. I can help you get back into your own body and get this girl out."

_**Yesenia's Perspective**_

I knocked on Kalea's door and she opened.

"Who's that girl?" I asked. She let me in and we sat on her couch.

"Well… first off think of how she looks…" she started.

**'**_**Jane Doe's' Perspective**_

"What do you mean? Who's this girl?"

_**Yesenia's Perspective**_

"How she talks…."

**"**_**Jane Doe's" Perspective**_

"It lays inside that necklace."

_**Yesenia's Perspective**_

"Why you have these new powers…."

**"**_**Jane Doe's" Perspective**_

"This girls memories…."

_**Yesenia's Perspective**_

"What does it all come out to?"

"You lied to me?" I asked. "To all of us. Do you know what difference this could've made?"

"She asked me not to tell. She was afraid of seeing Edward and………… Alice………… Everyone."

"How could she be afraid? My mom has never been afraid in her life." I said going fast.

"She's afraid of the truth…." She blurted out. "Of what Edward would say by her being back. It's hard enough Edward left her knocked up."

"I get it now… Well… thank you. I better get going."

"Wait… go to the Cullens. Not back to school. Sometime tonight your mom will come home with your father… And you need to trust your father and forgive him. If you don't the future changes and Bella is gone forever."

I just started at her for a while. It makes a huge difference if I go home or not…. But I just nodded and teleported away. I got to the house and just sat down. What now?

**"**_**Jane Doe's" Perspective**_

We got my body and I looked at the locket. "When you're ready, that locket opens and you return back to your own body," she said to me. I looked down at the locket and opened it. A small piece of paper was inside and I unraveled it. And it had writing that said…

_Bella,_

_Your memories…_

_**Bella's Perspective**_

I started gasping for air. I'm back… I looked into the sky and noticed what time it was.

"Just a while longer, Bella. Remember this was your deal…." I said trying to give myself pep talk.

I then teleported to the Cullen's house and opened the door. No one was downstairs and I went to Edward's room. I opened the door and saw him and Tanya doing "it". I closed the door and ran downstairs. Then I ran to the only place that I love… As I started crying.

Just as I thought. Not only was he faking and just using me, he was already seeing someone else.

I got up on the tree and sat down. Why did I even go with him? Why not stay away and I would not be in this mess.

Hours passed and suddenly Edward was up here. I looked towards him.

"Why'd you follow?" I asked.

"Why'd you run?" he asked back. I sighed and he noticed something. "Were you crying?"

"Why else would my face be wet?" He didn't say anything waiting for me to tell him why I was crying. "I got my memories…." Then he smiled.

"So, care to share?"

"Well… more important things, sure. Four hundred years ago I was 17 and came here… to Forks. My dad was the chief of the police station… At school I met this person and he was… immortal. But I was madly in love with him but he was just using me. He then left me… pregnant and I committed suicide.

"But then I made a deal with this girl and I came alive again. And then four hundred years later I'm trapped in my mind with someone else in my body and with the Cullens. Then on September 22nd around midnight I'm telling this to the one guy I never expected to be with ever again." I turned back forward.

"Wait… That's… practically Bella's story. Hold on… That means you're Be—"I fell off, blacking out.

_**Edward's Perspective**_

She fell and I jumped down catching her. I laid her down next to me and was about to say something but I noticed everything was silent. There was no heartbeat around…. Then I started sobbing.

Whenever I get something back, it's taken away from me. I picked up her body and held it to my chest. As I started crying there was a flash of bright light.

"Do you love her?" a girl asked. It was the girl from before. No wonder she followed.

"More than anything in my life." Then she smiled at me.

"The only reason she's come back was for you, and you really do love her and lied to her on her birthday. Only to protect her. She comes back."

Then I heard a heart beat again. I looked down and her eyes opened. She sat up and looked back to see the blonde girl, but she was gone. So she turned to me and we kissed.

_**Bella's Perspective**_

We got to the house and Yesenia opened it. We immediately hugged each other. Then I hugged everyone else, them realizing that it really was me. Then I told them about the Moon.

"Well… obviously, I was actually dead the first time so… I have other places I need to be but you guys can come…"

"I'd follow you anywhere," Edward` said.

"Get a room," Kary said disgusted.

"Thanks, but we're staying," Esme said and they all nodded. But Yesenia said yes. So I smiled and brought them up after we said our goodbyes.

_The End_


	2. READ

**Dear Readers,**

**I have posted a new poll to decide what I should do for my new upcoming story. I've decided to have my reader vote for their top FIVE (I allowed five votes) stories of mine. The top FIVE stories that get picked I will put together in a story. Where the Edward and Bella characters switch places, but will the ones from each story find the same Edward/Bella before it's too late?**

**If you haven't read at least FIVE of my stories, just vote on the ones you do know of and LOVE. I'd really be happy if you guys would vote! Or there shall be no story! And I'll be very sad! So please who ever keeps up with what happens, please vote and vote FIVE times for FIVE different stories! It'd mean a lot to me! Thanks and please don't ignore this.**

**Don't let my words fool you, **

**Lovingmailiaf  
**


End file.
